nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom map symbols
The NetHack configuration file (.nethackrc on Unix, defaults.nh on MS-DOS and Windows including Windows CE, NetHack Defaults on Mac and BeOS, and NetHack.cnf on Amiga, Atari, OS/2 and VMS) provides several options to set custom map symbols. The options The options take the form VARIABLE = number number number.... They are shown here in the form that gives the default IBMgraphics symbols when code page 437 is set. BOULDER This option takes one number, to set the symbol for a boulder: BOULDER = 039 The default appearance is `. This can also be set using OPTIONS=boulder:`. GRAPHICS This option takes 92 numbers, to set the symbols for all fixed parts of the dungeon and certain special effects; that is, all symbols except for monsters and objects: GRAPHICS = 032 179 196 218 191 192 217 197 193 194 \ 180 195 250 254 254 043 043 240 241 250 \ 176 177 060 062 060 062 095 124 092 035 \ 244 247 250 247 250 250 035 035 032 035 \ 247 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 \ 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 034 094 \ 094 094 094 179 196 092 047 042 033 041 \ 040 048 035 064 042 047 045 092 179 179 \ 092 045 047 047 045 092 179 032 179 092 \ 045 047 If you set GRAPHICS, you do not need to set DUNGEON, TRAPS, or EFFECTS. The order of the symbols is as follows: DUNGEON This option takes 41 numbers, to set the symbols for all fixed parts of the dungeon except for traps: DUNGEON = 032 179 196 218 191 192 217 197 193 194 \ 180 195 250 254 254 043 043 240 241 250 \ 176 177 060 062 060 062 095 124 092 035 \ 244 247 250 247 250 250 035 035 032 035 \ 247 These are the same as the first 41 numbers in GRAPHICS; consequently, if you set GRAPHICS, you do not need to set DUNGEON. The configuration file has a commented-out version of DUNGEON that is claimed to set the default IBMgraphics; in fact, it differs from the above in that it sets stairs to 243 and 242, appearing as ≤ and ≥. The order of the symbols is as follows: TRAPS This option takes 22 numbers, to set the symbols for all traps: TRAPS = 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 \ 094 094 094 094 094 094 094 034 094 094 \ 094 094 These are the same as the 42nd through 63rd numbers in GRAPHICS; consequently, if you set GRAPHICS, you do not need to set TRAPS. The order of the symbols is as follows: EFFECTS This option takes 29 numbers, to set the symbols for special effects: EFFECTS = 179 196 092 047 042 033 041 040 048 035 \ 064 042 047 045 092 179 179 092 045 047 \ 047 045 092 179 032 179 092 045 047 These are the same as the 64th through 92nd numbers in GRAPHICS; consequently, if you set GRAPHICS, you do not need to set EFFECTS. The order of the symbols is as follows: OBJECTS This option takes 17 numbers, to set the symbols for objects: OBJECTS = 093 041 091 061 034 040 037 033 063 043 \ 047 036 042 096 048 095 046 The order of the symbols is as follows: MONSTERS This option takes 60 numbers, to set the symbols for monsters: MONSTERS = 097 098 099 100 101 102 103 104 105 106 \ 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 \ 117 118 119 120 121 122 065 066 067 068 \ 069 070 071 072 000 074 075 076 077 078 \ 079 080 081 082 083 084 085 086 087 088 \ 089 090 064 032 039 038 059 058 126 093 The order of the symbols is as follows: WARNINGS This option takes six numbers, to set the symbols for warnings: WARNINGS = 048 049 050 051 052 053 The order of the symbols is as follows: Numbers and their appearances To use these options, it is necessary to know which number will appear as which symbol. Printable ASCII (032-126) The printable ASCII symbols will appear the same on nearly all platforms. |- |126||~ |} 001 through 031 and 127 The table given here is correct for most MS-DOS, Windows, and OS/2 users. It may also work on the Linux console, depending on the configured font. Some of these may display incorrectly because they are interpreted as control codes; in particular, 008, 009, 010, 013, and 027 will frequently give strange results instead of the symbols shown here. The Rogue level uses a few of these symbols when IBMgraphics is in effect (and is not configurable); these are indicated in boldface. Symbols common to PC code pages These symbols are present in most PC code pages and can be used with consistent results regardless of the locale. Again, this works for MS-DOS, Windows and OS/2 users, and possibly players using the Linux console. In particular, code pages 437, 737, 775, 850, 852, 855, 857, 860, 861, 862, 863, 865, 866, and 869 all share these symbols. Symbols used in IBMgraphics are in boldface. Symbols that vary among PC code pages These symbols may be used, but may vary in appearance depending on the computer's locale settings. Again, this table is for MS-DOS, Windows, and OS/2, and for the Linux console if an appropriate font is set. Symbols used in IBMgraphics are in boldface. Category:User interface Category:Options